Babybird's beginning
by monkeygirl77
Summary: While Bruce is away on business a chance meeting on a rooftop changes the lives of the Bat family forever.. And for the better!


Do you ever ask yourself why Jason calls Tim Baby Bird now instead od replacement (or pretender). Its a memory that both of them share, one that brings a smile to both boys faces. Well if you do, then you be happy to know that this is how it happened.

It started as a normal rainy night. Dick was patroling to west end and Tim was given the east end. He didn't even know why he agreed to go out with Dick, they had gotten in an arguement before Dick had assigned him his area. It just wasn't fair. He couldn't make his own weapons because he was too _young._ Dick had started to make his when he was ten, and Tim was fourteen. So now he was just leaning against the wall, getting soaking wet. He really wanted to be left alone, but when you live in Gotham appearently that was too much to ask for.

"Hey replacement"

Tim turned and glared at Jason. So much for being left alone. He huffed and turned away from the older boy. Trying to ignore him.

"Replacement I'm talking to you"

Jason grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around harshly. Tim snarled and shoved Jason away from him. The older boy was moved only out of mere shock. Tim had never actually done anything afterwards, even after he had tried to kill him. He just took it and stayed quiet.

"Leave me the hell alone asshole"

Jason was shocked into silence once again. Tim never cussed. Or if he did it wasn't infront of people. He shook his head. Why was he letting the pretender do this to him. He shouldn't be worried because of the strange behavior. NO he hated the pretender. He did... Well did he?

"Replacement?"

Tim spun around and shoved him again. If Jason wasn't so shocked at Tim's strange behavior, he probably would have done something about being shoved around.

"Why do you call me that!? Look I know I replaced you but if you hadn't noticed you were dead! So yes I took over. Get the fuck over it. You know it hurts everytime you call me 'replacement' or 'pretender' very creative. You know I could call you 'corpse' or 'magot face' but I don't. So shut the fuck up and leave! Me! Alone!"

Tim shoved Jason again and stalked to the ledge and sat down. Jason stood there for a minute before sighing quietly and walking back over towards Tim. He sat beside him and put his hand on his shoulder cautiously.

"Timmy?"

Tim didn't say anything this time. He just looked up at him, tears glistening in his eyes. Jason also noticed how he was soaked through and shivering like crazy. Tim looked at him and he looked back for a couple minutes, then Tim looked back down at the street below them.

"Timmy whats wrong?"

Tim looked back up at him. "Oh like you care. You hate me, remember. You;ve tried to kill me on multiple occasions to prove it."

Jason sighed. Back then he wasn't in the right state of mind. He was just soo angry at the thought that Bruce had replaced him and as soon as he saw his replacement the first thing that had come to mind was to kill him. He sighed and looked down at the street as well.

"I don't hate you. I never hated you"

Tim looked back up at him and coughed a laugh, "yah funny way of showin it"

Tim caughed again causing Jason to look back down at him. He shrugged off his leather coat and wrapped it around Tim. The younger boy held it tightly around him, even snuggled into the warmth it gave. Jason wouldn't ever point it out but he smiled. BUt as soon as it was there it disappeared, it faded into a light grin.

"You now I don't hate you either. Even though you beat me up a couple times"

"I'm sorry about that"

It was Tim's turn to look back at him speechless. Jason chuckled at the look on Tim's face. He looked like a fish. He had his mouth hanging open and just sat there silently. Until he had a cough attack. The younger boy shook and wrapped his leather covered arms around himself tighter. Jason stood up and shook the water out of his hair. Then he swooped down and scooped Tim up in his arms. He carried him and walked to the side of the building where the fire escape was.

"Come on Baby Bird lets go home."

* * *

(About a year later)

Things had really started to look up after the rooftop visit. Jason had moved back in and was getting along great with everyone. Minus the fight he had with Dick or Bruce every once and a while. He even became a Bat. Well he is still Red Hood, but fought along side the Bats now. Tim and him became closer. He was another big brother for TIm and Tim was the best little brother he could ask for (a little annoying at times but that was fine). That also meant he became extremely protective of Red Robin.

So that meant when Joker had kidnapped Red Robin, he not only got himself on the bad side of Batman and Nightwing but Red Hood as well. Joker had Red Robin swinging upside down from the ceiling, throwing knives sticking out from the roof where he had missed the swinging boy. Red Hood kicked one of the lackeys and threw a knife at the rope around Robins ankes and laughed when he gave a yelp and fell to the floor. He heard the kid grumble under his breath about crazy clowns and crazy older brothers. He laughed knowing who Robin was talking about.

Robin smirked and ran to Red Hood's side. Kicking a lackey in the face he landed beside the older boy. Red Hood leaned down and ruffled his hair.

"Glad you decided to stop _hanging around _and join the fight Baby Bird"

Robin smiled. Yep he could live with the nickname Baby Bird. Besides Jason got everyone calling him that now, so it's not like he had a choice anyway. But he wouldn't complain.

* * *

SOO yahhh my first batman story! please tell me what you think! I know damien is the youngest bat, but Im not a huge fan of him.. I like Tim, Jason, and Dick! I hope you liked it!


End file.
